


It’s Always Been You

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘It’s always been you.’Ellie raised her head, to find Nick looking at her.





	It’s Always Been You

‘It’s always been you.’  
Ellie raised her head, to find Nick looking at her.  
It had been a long conversation the one they had on Ellie’s couch. Nick had eventually talked about something he kept inside for a long time.  
His eyes looked like two little hearts. He didn’t seem the self confident guy Ellie knew. He seemed vulnerable instead.  
‘You enchanted me, Ellie. And, unaware of it, I started developing something. And when you kissed me, something clicked.’  
‘You... you never told me that, Nick.’  
‘I was scared’ he immediately replied, almost whispering.  
‘Of what?’  
‘Losing you.’  
Ellie opened her mouth, as she was going to sigh.  
A few seconds of silence seemed like hours to Nick. He had opened his heart and he was waiting for an answer.  
‘Ellie...’.  
He touched her hand but she retracted it.  
Her mind was trying to elaborate the infos. Nick could read it in her eyes.  
‘I didn’t wanna to scare you either’ he stated.  
‘I’m not scared, Nick. I’m terrified.’  
As she was saying it, her eyes became tearful.  
Now Nick wasn’t the only one vulnerable, Ellie was vulnerable too, and Nick felt guilty for that.  
He could see her self confidence slowly going away, all her fears surfacing.  
‘Ellie, you’re too important to me. I had to tell you what I feel. You got it?’  
She nodded.  
‘Tell me something, please.’  
Ellie got close and softly kissed him.  
He froze. ‘Wow’.  
When a slight smile appeared on her face, Nick leaned an hand on her cheek.  
‘Tell me it’s gonna be okay, Nick.’  
‘It’s gonna be okay, Ellie.’  
‘I don’t wanna lose you. I got hurt... a lot.’  
‘I know’ he promptly replied, his hand was still on her cheek.  
‘It will work’ she stated.  
‘Yes, it will’ he replied, and he placed a kiss on her lips.  
Both of them smiled when their noses touched each other.


End file.
